Bringing Home Baby
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Jesse and Becky are a little emotional as they prepare to meet their daughter for the first time.


**I don't own Fuller House nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Becky couldn't wait to meet her daughter, the baby she and Jesse had spent months waiting for. This adoption had come through surprisingly fast, and she was still reeling from the news. They were about to be parents again! She was more excited than she had been in a while, even more so when they decided to move to LA for the new show. "We're bringing home a baby, Jess," she told her husband, tearing up.

Jesse grinned at her and wiped the tears off her face. "No crying yet! We haven't even met her."

She sniffled. "I'm sorry but I can't help it. We're about to be parents of three. I never thought this would happen." She had miscarried years ago, temporarily derailing their plans to expand their family, and then they had been too old to try again.

"But it is. I can't wait to meet her." He started jiggling his leg up and down, nerves getting the best of him, which was surprising because Jesse was never usually this nervous. But it wasn't every day that he got to meet his child.

"Neither can I. Damn it," Becky swore when she teared up again. She was going to be an absolute mess when they met their daughter- she was only a few months old and needed a home. She was so grateful they had been chosen as her parents.

Jesse pulled her in for a hug as soon as they got out of the car and kissed the top of his his wife's head. "I love you so fucking much," he whispered.

"Back at you," she replied. Becky pulled herself together as best as she could before they made their way into the adoption agency.

Their case worker greeted them immediately. "She's in a room waiting for you," she told them and led the nervous parents-to-be to the back.

Becky's heart started to pound as they made their way to the room where they'd meet their daughter. Jesse nearly slicked his hair back but realized what he was doing at the last second and pulled away in a panic. "It's going to be amazing," Becky told herself before the door opened.

Another one of the workers was holding their daughter and trying to distract her. "Wow," Jesse murmured to himself.

"She's beautiful." Becky's eyes filled with tears again but she wiped them away. She said hi to the other adoption agency worker before carefully picking the baby up. "Hello, little girl. I'm your mommy and I love you so much already. We've been waiting for you."

Jesse grabbed the baby's hand and smiled at her, eliciting a grin in response. "I'm your daddy. You ready to go home and meet your family?"

"Have you decided on a name yet?" cut in their case worker.

Becky and Jesse had been discussing it, and they kept circling back to two names. But after meeting their daughter, they knew who she was. "Yes, we do. Welcome to our family, Pamela Donaldson Katsopolis."

"Pamela was my last sister's name," Jesse explained. He felt a bit guilty for potentially stealing the name from one of his nieces but they could always use it as a middle name.

Pamela gurgled when Becky reluctantly handed him over to Jesse. "I don't want to let her go," she explained to her husband, trying to still her shaking hands. She was more than a little bit excited at this point. She couldn't wait to take Pamela home.

"Your brothers are going to adore you, I know it." Jesse got a whiff of that new baby smell and grinned.

"Some paperwork needs to be signed and then you can go."

The two of them passed Pamela back and forth as they signed some paperwork and then they headed back to DJ's house.

* * *

After they were back home in Los Angeles, Becky and Jesse felt like they could finally relax for the first time in months, even with a baby taking up most of their time. "Your brothers are coming home soon. They're working," Becky explained to her daughter.

Pamela started babbling and grabbed her mother's hand. "Have mercy! What are my girls doing?" Jesse questioned as he came in from the kitchen.

"Just getting to know each other. Isn't that right, little one?" Becky could hardly believe this was their life now. She was so happy their family was finally complete.

"I'm so glad every one of our family members got to hold her and refused to give her back." It had been an interesting New Year's Day, one they would never forget, but their family member's enthusiasm had been a little bit exhausting.

Becky laughed before turning the conversation in a serious direction. "And I know not all of them disinfected their hands! I'm blaming them if she gets sick," she warned.

"Relax, will you? One baby has got to be better than two, and we already know how to handle sick kids."

"This is true," Becky grumbled, reluctantly conceding. God, she adored this man, their children, and rather large (still expanding) family.

Pamela decided she wanted her parents' attention and retaliated by screaming and dropping one of her new toys (a present from Danny and Teri) on the ground. "Okay, we hear you. You want to play with Mommy and Daddy?" Jesse asked.

"I think she does. You just love us already, don't you? I'm sorry we were ignoring you. It's not going to happen again." Becky kissed one of her tiny hands.

Pamela cooed. "Are we going to keep calling her by her full name or come up with a nickname? I don't want to call her Pam, though." Jesse wanted to come up with something different even though their daughter was named after the sister he missed every day.

"Ella?" Becky suggested.

Jesse only thought about it for a few seconds before agreeing. "I like it. Ella. Is that your name, baby?"

She didn't respond because the three of them were interrupted at that moment by Nicky and Alex. "Wow," Nicky murmured.

"You two did good," Alex joked.

Becky smiled and started crying (yet again) at the sight of her three children. They were all together now for the first time and it was way too much to handle (they had been through a lot in a short period of time). "You boys are her big brothers so that means you need to protect her. We'll teach her to protect herself but the point still stands. Got it, boys?"

"Got it," they both echoed.

Jesse grabbed his cell and with some minimal fuss, took a selfie of the five of them. He then sent the picture to their family. "Can we eat?" Nicky was starving.

"We didn't eat all day."

"But the taco truck that we paid for," Jesse whined, his heart warming at the sight of Nicky and Alex playing with their sister.

"Always gotta throw that in our face, huh, Dad?" Nicky shot back.

But even the teasing couldn't ruin this moment. Becky and Jesse couldn't wait to see their daughter grow up. And Ella would learn all about the aunt she was named for as the years passed. But as for now, they just enjoyed the moment and looked forward to having more of them.


End file.
